


Facade

by hollyblue2



Series: one thousand and ninety-four days ‘verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Inmate!Cas, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prison AU, dub con, face fucking, inmate!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: It's three in the morning, they shouldn't even be awake but Castiel couldn't sleep, he was needy and horny and Dean was right there for him.





	Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Last installment of this prison au, so I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Also written for the SPN Kink Bingo, for the square: Destiel

  


*******

Castiel straddles Dean's chest, gripping both of Dean's wrists as tight as he can with one hand. The other is on Dean's chin, prising it open while Dean's blissfully high from two orgasms. He cants his hips forward, brushing his cock against Dean's lips. Dean is more than willing and aware of what Cas wants from him but Castiel knows that he's not going to make it easy. 

“Open up, Dean.” Castiel growls, dipping his head down to Dean's ear. 

Dean raises a brow, but smirks, he's always been fond of his flexibility, even getting off at watching Cas give himself a blow job.  

Castiel tries harder, digging his knuckle into the hinge of Dean's jaw bone, he smiles when Dean winces and his mouth opens. Dean relaxes beneath him and Castiel lets himself in. 

Dean swirls his tongue over the head of his cock, sucking lightly and letting his tongue press his cock to the roof of his mouth, it feels rough against the sensitive skin, Dean's teeth digging into his shaft. He stifles a groan. It's three in the morning, they shouldn't even be awake but Castiel couldn't sleep, he was needy and horny and Dean was right there for him. 

He shoves in further, bored of Dean's spine tingling teasing. He feels as Dean gags as he hits the back of his throat, but Castiel just takes a handful of his hair and wrenches his head back, opening his throat. He slides in his entire length, listening as Dean chokes and gurgles around his length. 

Dean's hips buck up beneath him, nearly toppling him off the bed, but his grip on Dean is sturdy enough to only slip out of Dean's mouth. 

“Ass.”

“Please,” Dean snarks. “Be my guest.”

Castiel slaps Dean across the face, but he only gets a smirk in return. “You just wait until we're next on laundry duty and we have twenty washers on and no one will be able to hear me spank your ass.”

“Can't. Fucking. Wait.”

Castiel shoves his cock back into Dean’s mouth, his entire length swallowed in one go. Dean tenses under him with the shock but quickly begins to get his tongue in action.

Castiel rolls his hips, fucking Dean's mouth with fervour, almost making sure his hits the back of Drans throat. He tightens his grip on Dean's wrists and listens as Dean moans around him, humming and sending vibrations through his dick and down his spine. He feels as heat curls in his gut, as his balls knock against Dean's two-day scruff. It scratches against the sensitive skin but he throws his head back and grinds into Dean’s mouth harder. Dean gags briefly but Castiel can feel him expertly working his tongue and throat around him and he's cascading towards the edge. Castiel resists shouting out as his pleasure peaks, biting down on his forearm to keep himself quiet. He comes hard, thrusting deep into Dean's throat and stilling as his release empties. As Dean does his best to swallow, come dribbles out if the corner of his mouth.

No use in wasting it, Castiel swipes it up with his thumb and as he slips out of Dean's mouth, resting his mostly soft cock on Dean's chest. He replaces his cock with his thumb and Dean sucks on it eagerly, an aroused flush to his cheeks seen in the minimal light. Dean's eyes flutter close and Castiel releases his wrists. He wishes he could see the marks he surely left behind but the light isn't bright enough to see them properly.

Still straddling Dean's chest, Castiel reaches behind him and takes hold of Dean's rock solid cock. The tips of his fingers caress the head and tease his slit, Dean gasps quietly below him, chest heaving as Castiel brings him to a climax. Deans already orgasmed twice and he seriously hopes he can drag another decent orgasm out of Dean.

Dean spills quietly, half heartedly, with a light buck of his hips, keeping his arms above his head. Because he’ll just end up with an elbow to his temple of he tries to kiss him, Castiel leans down and nibbles at Dean's ear as a reward. “Such a good boy,”

“You make it easy.” Dean mumbles. Castiel pauses, breathing softly into Dean's ear.

“Really?”

Dean turns his head and Castiel’s lips are no longer on his ear but his lips, slick and used from his blow job. 

Castiel kisses Dean. It's nothing magical, it's nothing special, it's not even anything he expected. He grabs onto Dean's hair and kisses him senseless, making up for all the times that he tried before but Dean had rebuted him. Dean barely gets a breath in and Castiel doesn't either. They kiss until they're red in the face and pull apart, panting hard. Castiel rolls off Dean and rests beside him. His usual facade of a seasoned inmate dissipates easily lying next to Dean and he rests his head on Dean's shoulder. 

“Just a kiss turned you into a sappy mess?” Dean grumbles with a chuckle.

“Fuck off.” 

“Ah, there he is.” Castiel feels Dean move his head down to knock gently against his own. The contact is strangely soothing. It's something he's missed from the outside ever since he'd been incarcerated. Of course he'd fucked and been fucked more than he can count on his fingers and toes but that didn't make up for the deep down, physical contact and intimacy that was laying his head on Dean's shoulder, exhausted from an orgasm. If he closes his eyes tight enough, he can imagine himself in his tiny little, run down apartment, his queen size bed and his cat. 

Fuck. He misses the outside.

He's sure his aunt would have got bored of his cat by now and thrown him in a shelter and he bets his house was sold the moment he was imprisoned, whenever he gets out (and with his track record of getting into trouble for indecency, not soon enough) he's going back to nothing. He had fourteen dollars and thirty eight cents in his pocket, three pieces of chewing gum and his five year sobriety coin. 

Castiel loops his arm over Dean's bare chest, and presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Fuck me, you're thinking hard there, buddy.”

“I miss my cat. And my home and my life, as miserable as it was being alone,”

“Who are you and what have you done with Castiel?” Dean whispers.

“Castiel is still here. Just… sad Castiel. You can call me Cas when we're alone. I don't mind it from you.” He realises how pathetic he sounds but he's just awash with how hopeless he is, he's glad Dean is by his side, figuratively and literally, because anyone else would probably have laughed and called him a wimp. 

Dean's hand cups his chin and they're kissing again. “If I promise you can fuck me as hard as you want after you spank me in the laundry room, will that cheer you up?” Dean's voice drops, sultry and teasing, and he gets another kiss afterwards.

Castiel smirks. “Yeah, that makes me happy.” He pauses. “You're not gonna be able to sit straight for a week,”

“Just a week?”

Castiel yawns, turning his head into Dean and his eyes closing, they've got about three hours before the morning alarm. “Maybe more than a week.”

“Alright. Night, Cas,”

“Night, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this little semi-connected series :)


End file.
